An afternoon with the duo
by Negitoro
Summary: It started out as a normal afternoon for the both of them. They were at their usual cafe and enjoying each other's company. However, this usual activity was disrupted by Luka's sudden question, "Do you have someone that you like?"


"Luka-senpai!", the tealette whined, clenching her tiny fists and throwing it at the girl in front of her.

The pinkette just chuckled at her response, dodging every blow skillfully and continued to tease her.

"Geez! Senpai, please stop!", the tealette pleaded, hoping to be freed from the clutches of her beautiful senior.

"Alright, alright. Don't get angry at me, you're just so cute.", the pinkette teased yet again, this time with a warm smile plastered on her flawless face.

Miku pretended to sulk at her senior's seemingly casual tease, but her heart, she swore if it could beat any quicker, would just leap out. She could feel a blush rapidly forming on her pale cheeks and hid under her bangs.

"Idiot senpai."

After their drinks have arrived, the both of them sipped their beverages, happy that they had each other's company.

"Hey, Miku.", Luka questioned the fidgety tealette.

Miku glanced at Luka before turning away again, trying to suppress her persistent blush. Senpai was just too pretty for little Miku. She took a sip of her drink, hoping the cold fluid would neutralize the hot redness that was threatening to surface.

"Do you have someone that you like?"

"Eh. Eh? EEEHHHHHHHHH-", Miku's shriek was cut off by Luka as it had attracted possibly the entire population at the cafe.

"Calm your tits girl! I'm just asking whether you have someone you're interested in. Jesus.", Luka said with an annoyed tone and slumped back onto her seat. Miku just continued sitting there, still dazed. If only Luka knew the turmoil in Miku's mind now.

"Go on Miku! Tell her it's her!"

"No! What if she's not interested in girls? Wouldn't their friendship be ruined?"

"I say she just remain quiet. Senpai looks like the seme type in a relationship."

"I say we just tell her it's her dog."

"Will you all just shut up!", Miku shouted, supposedly in her mind but it escaped from her tiny mouth. The ramblings stopped but now, everyone's attention was on her once again. The situation dawned on her and her cheeks were flushed a deep red now.

"Oh god Miku.", Luka sighed before pulling the stoned Miku out of the coffee shop after leaving the bill on the table.

Miku snapped back to reality after being sat down on a bench at the small deserted park near their school. Luka plopped down beside her and eyed her before saying in a serious tone," So what's your reply? Tell me and I'll forget what happened at the coffee shop."

This triggered yet another argument in Miku's mind. Luka was Miku's beloved senpai at her school. They were close friends, they clicked instantly. but Miku would still be awkward around the stunning beauty due to her crush on Luka. Luka, on the other hand, seemed to just enjoy teasing Miku and seeing her blush. They were friends for two months now after their 'coincident' collision outside Miku's classroom. Now that Miku think of it, why was she there? The upperclassmen were on another level. Well, Miku was too troubled to think of reasons anyways.

Seeing Miku's troubled expression, Luka murmured,"Earth to Hatsune Miku. Are you perhaps possessed, taken control of by aliens or constipating?"

"..."

"No response huh."

"Miku-chan~", Luka whispered into Miku's ear softly in a seductive voice.

"Hyyah!"

Seeing Miku's flustered expression, the school idol just burst out laughing.

"Senpai you bully! So much for being a school idol of flawless beauty and excellent grades!"

However, Luka paid no heed to Miku's words. Miku's blood was boiling and the next thing she knew, she blurted out,"I can't believe that I'm in love with a meanie like you!"

Upon hearing this Luka stopped laughing and instantly looked at Miku. Miku felt Luka's gaze on her and her cheeks were flushed deep red.

"Senpai, wait I-hmmff?!" Miku stammered before being cut off by something soft that sealed her lips. She closed her eyes and let herself indulge in that pleasant sensation, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Miku... I'm so glad.", Luka whispered after breaking the kiss.

Looking a little disappointed, Miku lowered her head and timidly nodded in response. Luka cupped Miku's delicate small cheeks and gently stroked it, gazing longingly into Miku's teal orbs. Miku thought that her senpai was a romantic person from Luka's actions and felt rather happy, being a helpless romantic herself. However, Miku became stoned after hearing Luka's next words.

"Now, I don't have to stalk you and secretly take photos of you in your swimsuit. Thank god. I was getting tired being surrounded by the girls from your class whenever I stalk you to your classroom."

"..."

"Miku? Are you constipating again?"

"Senpai no baka."

A/n Hey. Miku x Luka is awesome. I wanted to write Luka as a school idol with a relaxed personality and I know complimented Luka a lot. I have a girl crush on her. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I tend to write weird things and my English might be really bad despite it being my first language. Please review to help me improve! ^^


End file.
